war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo
|Level = 20 |MarkI = Halo |Weaponnum = 012 |Img = |Damage = 2,150 |Icn1 = Energy |Range = 500 m |Icn2 = Manual |Reload = 5 sec |Icn3 = Automatic |Capacity = Clip: 5 sec Burst: 9 sec |Icn4 = FWR |Unload = Clip: 2.5 sec Burst: 4.5 sec |Icn5 = Root }} Introduction The Halo is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 100-meter optimal range) light energy weapon. Strategy This energy shotgun is the light version of the medium Corona and heavy Glory. The Halo could be seen as an upgraded yet slightly different Gust, however, each projectile has a chance of rooting (immobilizing) opponents. The Halo has decent damage potential, and the ability to bypass energy shielding, making it very effective against Dash robots. Due to the large horizontal energy arc, it is possible (but to a lesser effect than the Corona or Glory) to immobilize multiple targets in one shot at a significant range. This weapon can also very effective against stealth robots such as Spectre; thanks to bullet spread. The key difference between the Halo, Corona, and Glory, when compared to the Shredder and Pulsar, is that the latter two are precision weapons and usually can only immobilize one enemy robot at a time, while the Halo, Corona, and Glory can immobilize several enemies at once. The Halo, Corona and Glory's immobilization ability has several important uses. In addition to immobilizing enemy robots for you and your teammates to destroy, they can also stop beacon cappers dead in their tracks, giving your team more time to capture vital beacons and gain control of a match. This is especially useful in the game mode Beacon Rush where beacons are extremely important. Finally, if you are low on health and are being pursued by an enemy robot, the ability to root to the ground for a few seconds can allow you to retreat behind cover so that when they do attack, you are ready to counterattack and hopefully have teammates to help you out. Like all shotguns, it has the weakness of dealing very little damage from its maximum range. This is due to the spread of the projectiles allowing only a small percentage of them to hit the target. Energy shotguns have an even larger shot spread when compared to their kinetic counterparts. This means they require the player to get extremely close to deal their maximum amount of damage. The kinetic shotguns (Gust, Storm, and Thunder) have great synergy with the Halo as they have the same range and similar firing mechanics. Pairing with strong burst fire weapons such as the Pinata, Orkan or Exodus, can allow you to quickly eliminate rooted enemies, with splash damage having a great effect on closely packed and immobilized enemies. Lastly, using strong energy weapons such as the Magnum, Taran, or Redeemer, can make full use of the Halo's energy based damage. Mark I Statistics *This damage column shows the damage from all 10 particles (combined) fired from each energy round (out of 9 energy rounds) Mark II Statistics *This damage column shows the damage from all 10 particles (combined) fired from each energy round (out of 9 energy rounds) Root Chance % Notes: *The percentages are per second and if all particles hit (during burst) *The percentages apply to both Mark I and Mark II Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll